1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a cell-by-cell edition method using the same, and more particularly to a digital versatile disc (DVD) recording apparatus for cell-by-cell editing a recorded image which is composed of a plurality of cells, and a cell-by-cell edition method using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, DVD recorders have been widely used as devices for recording television broadcasts or photographed images, instead of video tape recorders. The DVD recorders adopt recording DVDs as recording media. The recording DVDs may be, for example, a write-once DVD-R, a DVD-RW appropriate to video recording, a DVD-RAM appropriate to PC data recording, and so forth.
A typical DVD recorder includes a loader engine, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2003-0067248. Such a loader engine comprises a video and audio (A/V) encoder module, an A/V decoder module, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a DVD drive. When A/V data is inputted through an A/V input terminal, the A/V data is encoded or decoded in accordance with a MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format by the A/V encoder module or the A/V decoder module, respectively.
In the typical DVD recorder, when A/V data is inputted, the A/V data is encoded in accordance with the MPEG format by the A/V encoder module, and the encoded A/V data is then recoded on the DVD-R/RW loaded to the DVD drive.
Meanwhile, when an image is recorded on the DVD-R/RW in a video format, such an image is stored in a plurality of video title sets (VTSs) (up to 99 titles can be recorded) as described in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-0221429. Each of the VTSs is composed of video title set information (VTSI), a video object set (VOBS) and a backup of the video title set information (VTSI_BUP). The VTSI is title management information, and the VOBS has video data and audio data. Thus, DVD apparatuses, such as a DVD recorder, can reproduce a recorded image using the VTSI, etc.
However, in such a typical DVD recorder for recording an image in a video format, when the image recorded on the DVD is reproduced, all titles must be reproduced even though a part of the titles needs not be reproduced. In addition, even when a user desires to reproduce only a predetermined part of the recorded titles, the user must reproduce all titles, thereby further reproducing the part of the titles which the user does not desire to reproduce. In order words, in a typical DVD recorder for recording an image in a video format, the user cannot selectively reproduce a part of a recorded image. As a result, image reproduction can be inflexible and disadvantageous, since the user has to reproduce all titles pertaining to an image.